


i'll be cleaning up bottles with you on new year's day

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Shara Bey's Ring, Slice of Life, Team as Family, and they were cogenerals, based off of a taylor swift song, because i dont know how to not incorporate it, finn and poe decide to settle down, new years!! but in star wars!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: He quite enjoyed what he had now. Yes, he had responsibilities and sometimes, he’d fall asleep at his desk, buried in paperwork. But he’d always wake up to Poe’s hand running over his head, a hand in his as he takes him to bed. He doesn’t get to spend as much time with him as he’d like to, but he always gets a kiss in the morning before they part ways and there’s always someone there.He liked his life. He did not like change. Everyone was leaving and he hadn’t dared to start the conversation with Poe about what happens next.ORthe resistance members that decided to settle down after the war host a new years party that makes finn realize what he wants
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	i'll be cleaning up bottles with you on new year's day

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song "New Year's Day" by Taylor Swift

He realizes he’s in love with Poe not long after the war ends; at least the fighting part. They’re co-generals now. They’ve got tons of responsibility and people they still have to command and messes to clean up. There’s still First Order sympathizers scattered throughout the galaxy, wreaking havoc. There’s young Force-sensitives who’ve never known their gift to be used for good. There’s funerals to plan and families to inform. There’s systems that are still recovering from the wreckage, relief that needs to be sent. 

Most of their war buddies have gone home. They deserve to, but it can still get lonely on base. Some went back to the families they left, others left with the families they created. Those who fought the war were gifted with a few neighbourhoods on Coruscant. There’s a section there that’s secluded, but not too far out from the city center so they can get what they need. A lot of their friends are there, with each other. 

Finn was given a home there too, as was Poe, but they both knew they were needed on base more. Rose and Kaydel stayed on base too, but everyone else were beings Finn was never really close to. Poe knew them all, the social butterfly that he is, but they’re not family to him the way those two girls are. The way Finn is. 

Rey’s around sometimes, but she has a responsibility to the Jedi. Finn knows she just doesn’t like sitting around, her mind often flitting back to a time when Ben Solo was alive. She makes sure to visit though, and manages not to get into it with Poe more than Finn expected given their track record. Those are some of his favourite nights. 

The job Leia had given them (Poe, technically) was tough, especially in the beginning, but Finn quickly realized that Leia was the one who did all the hard work. The worst was over and most of Finn’s time was spent in easy meetings and relief team briefings. It was becoming easier and easier as time went on. Their numbers were decreasing quickly because there were less jobs for them to give people, even Rose and Kaydel were planning on taking early retirement and holing up together in an apartment on Coruscant. Kaydel had always loved big cities.

This terrified Finn. Shook him to his core actually. He’d been fighting a war his entire life. He’d been on both sides, he’d been alone and then surrounded by family. He’d experienced loss and heartbreak, he’d been horrified and broken, he’d even almost screwed a few things up for himself, like between him and Poe. They were okay now, better than okay really. They were together, whatever that meant.

They sort of fell into it. There was no one paying super close attention to them and so if Finn followed Poe back to his quarters, there was no one there to care. Slowly, sharing a bed had led to sharing a life, in every way. They’d never had a formal conversation about it, but they were partners, Finn knew.

Along with being a devoted partner, Finn was a warrior. He was nowhere near certain that he could retire and move to some remote neighbourhood and get a “normal” job. What would he even do? Would he live alone, or with Poe or Rey? Maybe all three of them together? Although, it’d been quite a while since Rey had been back, and he wasn’t sure she was cut out for the quiet life either. 

He quite enjoyed what he had now. Yes, he had responsibilities and sometimes, he’d fall asleep at his desk, buried in paperwork. But he’d always wake up to Poe’s hand running over his head, a hand in his as he takes him to bed. He doesn’t get to spend as much time with him as he’d like to, but he always gets a kiss in the morning before they part ways and there’s always someone there.

He liked his life. He did  _ not _ like change. Everyone was leaving and he hadn’t dared to start the conversation with Poe about what happens next. Poe hadn’t brought it up either, though it didn’t seem that he was worrying about it. 

They’re the only two on base now. Rose and Kaydel left that morning, giving each a tight hug and inviting them to come visit anytime. Finn figured he’d take them up on their offer eventually. 

Poe leads him back to his -  _ their _ \- room almost immediately after. It was already late (for everyone except them, that is) and he had to admit how exhausted he was. The day had been busy and he’d seen Poe a total of two times. He falls into bed first, Poe taking care to tidy up a tiny bit before stripping into sleep trousers. Finn’s still awake when he climbs into bed, an arm falling over his side as they face each other. 

“It’s a new cycle this week.” Poe whispers, eyes drooping. This one would be different, Finn knew. Last cycle they were on a mission when it reached midnight and they’d celebrated by sharing a group hug with Chewie, Rey and Rose on the Falcon before him, Poe and Rey fell into bed together, talking. That was a good day. The cycle before that, Finn was under bacta and the one before that, Finn was still with the First Order. “Karé commed me today. It’s her first one without Snap in eight cycles. They’re having a celebration over there, just to make sure everyone’s good and taken care of.”

Finn presses a finger over the crease on Poe’s forehead, knowing he still worries about Karé and how she’s doing. He misses Snap too. Sometimes, he still forgets he’s gone. In the beginning, Finn thought it was the shock of his death, but months later and it scares the hell out of Finn.

He stays quiet, waiting for Poe to continue. “We’re invited. I know we have that meeting next week but we could stay on Coruscant until we have to leave.”

Finn nods, leaning in closer to nudge noses with him. “Okay. It’ll be good to check up on everyone. There’s not much for us to do here anyway, right?”

Their duties as co-generals were coming to an end. There were still people working to rebuild the galaxy on the legal side. There was a senate compiled of scholars and ex-Resistance members, but Finn and Poe would never be cut out for the big guns. That, and Leia had left Poe a heartbreaking letter ordering him to do what needs to be done and then get as far away from this life as he could.  _ Find someone to give that ring to. _ She’d written.  _ Although, I’m sure you already have. _

After the meeting with Naboo, they’d be done. The base would be completely abandoned and they’d be left to figure out what they would do. Finn knew Poe would probably want to go visit his dad on Yavin IV again. He assumed he’d go with him. Finn also missed Kes. 

Poe’s eyes were struggling to stay open, so Finn decided that whatever else they had to talk about, they could do tomorrow. He snuggles closer, if that’s even possible, and brings a hand up to the back of Poe’s neck, playing with the hair there. Poe sighs happily, his breathing evening out fairly quickly, as Finn goes with him.

The next few days are spent cleaning up whatever’s left on base and calling Rey as much as possible. She’s finally finished tracking down the Force-sensitives she could find and she thinks she’s going to settle down on Coruscant herself. Kaydel and Rose were more than excited to have her move in with them and Rey thinks it’ll be good for her to find some sense of normalcy. There’s no need for Jedi anymore; at least not at the moment.

By the time they’re ready to leave, the base looks like no one’s been there for years and BB-8 is whirring around them with excitement, babbling about the first new cycle him and Poe had spent together. Finn is happy to hear the story, leaning back in the co-pilot seat as Poe’s thumb strokes his hand. It’s different for them, sitting in a cockpit without the storm-cloud of time hanging over their heads. He likes it.  _ Loves _ it, actually.

When they land at the public hangar on Coruscant, Rey’s waiting for them in the pick-up area, leaning against a speeder that’s more than likely Kaydel’s. She smiles widely once she spots them and is about to start walking towards them, but Bee speeds towards her, stopping at her feet as she bends down to greet him excitedly. She pulls her two boys into a hug the second they reach her, Poe’s face squished into her neck and Finn’s chin resting on her head. “I missed you two.” She mumbles before pulling away, leading them back towards the speeder. Finn puts their bags in the back while Finn takes the front seat beside Rey.

“Where am I going?” She asks, turning it on.

“Hotel Coruscant on Sixth Street.” Poe responds, laughing at Bee’s excited beep at the mention of a hotel. He’s definitely swiping some pillow mints. 

Rey furrows her eyebrows but pulls out of the pick-up area anyways. “I figured you’d get a house the same place we all did. Why are you staying in a hotel?”

“I haven’t signed the papers yet, it’s not technically mine. We’ve still got work to do.” He responds, watching in awe as speeders pass by, the lights just turning on as nighttime encompasses the city. 

“I would advise against telling Karé that or she’ll be pissed you’re not letting yourself think about the future. I’m talking to the both of you by the way.” Finn’s head jolts up at that, looking at her in the mirror. He gives her a look that says  _ drop it _ and she shrugs, continuing to drive. Poe, yet again, doesn’t seem bothered at all by the upcoming conversation that’s had Finn’s stomach in a twist for months. He does his best to not let it get to him. He still has a week.

When they’re dropped off at the hotel, Rey agrees to take BB home with her so he can see D-0, who Rose had gladly taken ownership of. She gives each of them a hug goodbye and the two men drag themselves up towards their room, the flight to get here on the Black One a tiring one. Finn tells himself that he’ll ask now, but the second Poe groans as he takes his jacket off, all thoughts of the future talk fly out of his head. 

They spend the next day looking around Coruscant, buying some fancier clothes since they can’t exactly show up to the party in some old resistance-branded clothing. They pick up a bottle of alcohol to give as a gift to Iolo and the boy he’d recently moved in with, as they were the ones hosting the party, and they’d stopped for brunch at a small café Shara had taken Poe to when he was a kid. Not once did Finn bring up the conversation and while it stressed him out, he was grateful for the peaceful day with his boyfriend, without the possibility of a life-altering question ruining it. 

Finn uses the fresher after Poe, due to a losing game of sabacc they’d played to kill time. When he exits, Poe is pretty much ready and the hottest Finn has ever seen him, so the future-talk once again leaves his mind. Finn walks straight over to him and kisses him square on the lips, causing Poe to chuckle into his mouth. He remembers the first time he saw Poe in something other than a flight suit, sleepwear, or Resistance-issued clothing. 

They’d visited Yavin IV for the first time not long after the war ended. Rey had returned from Tatooine with an aching need to take a break and she convinced Poe to quit working so hard and bring her and Finn back to his home planet (and  _ convince _ means she just made him feel guilty about not seeing his father for a while by rubbing it in his face that her parents are dead). They’d been introduced to Kes and Finn suddenly understood how Poe came to be so perfect and then ate an excellent meal made with ingredients from the Dameron family farm. Poe, Rey and Finn had all crashed together in Poe’s childhood room and when Finn waltzed downstairs in the morning, Poe looked absolutely  _ gorgeous _ .

Now, everyone knew that Poe Dameron was the pretty kind of handsome and there was even a running joke that if they put him on the recruitment posters for the Resistance, their numbers would increase exponentially, but Finn had never realized that the Poe he’d seen everyday for the past three cycles was what Poe looked like at his worst; running low on sleep, greasy from the Black One and stressed. This Poe Dameron was practically glowing and Finn would have to be crazy to complain. The bags under his eyes had lessened after getting his first good night’s sleep in a while, he actually looked relaxed and at ease which was rare for that man and the  _ clothes _ … Finn knew he was insanely attracted to Poe before but if he looked like this everyday, he’d never be able to focus. 

Poe gives him a couple more kisses before pushing him away, telling him they shouldn’t be late. Finn laughs loudly, bringing a smile to Poe’s face. “I never thought you’d be the first one to worry about being late.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re going to a meeting or anything.” He jokes, falling onto a chair and putting his feet up, a clear indication for Finn to hurry up.

“No, it’s just a party with our friends that doesn’t start for another hour.” Finn brings a towel up to his head, lightly drying his hair and ignoring the fake glare his boyfriend sends him.

The hotel isn’t too far from Iolo’s place so instead of calling a speeder and getting stuck in traffic, Poe rushes Finn out the door earlier than expected so they can walk. Finn talks most of the way there until tiny snowflakes start to fall and the two stop walking, looking up at the sky. Finn speaks in wonder. “I didn’t know it snowed on Coruscant.”

“It was snowing the first time my mom brought me here.” Poe mumbles absentmindedly, one hand coming up to rub the ring hanging on his neck, the other still snug in Finn’s. Poe continues to look at the sky while Finn only has eyes for the man beside him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of the way Poe could mentally go to another place when he spoke of his mother, never finding it too hard or scary. He liked talking about her and Finn liked hearing about her. The ring twinkles in the moonlight and Finn smiles at it, tugging Poe along, swinging their hands as they walk.

Iolo swings the door open before they can even knock and pulls Poe into a hug, Chewie appearing immediately after and lifting Finn up, squeezing a little too tightly, but Finn can’t bring himself to care. Chewie was one of the first to go, after being encouraged by both generals. That Wookie had lost almost everything and he needed time to make peace with that, whatever way he could. They hang their coats up and Iolo introduces them to his boyfriend Creós and then they’re separated, greeting different friends they haven’t seen in a while.

They’re apart for most of the night but as usual, they’re constantly stealing glances with one another, silently asking if they’re all good. Finn makes sure to give Karé an extra tight hug when he sees her and he spends a lot of the night updating her on work, since it seems to distract her. He tries to do the same with Kaydel although Rose scolds her, saying that he came here to ignore the galaxy’s needs. 

It’s ten minutes until midnight when everyone gathers in the living room to watch the cycle change, most of them completely drunk. He sits on the arm of the couch next to Poe, who places a quick kiss on his arm before turning back to the holo. The kiss makes Finn go soft on the inside as he realizes that they’ve never been romantic with each other around others. They’ve kissed around Rey multiple times but they’ve always been fleeting, and Rose and Kaydel knew they were together towards the end of their time on base, although they’d never said it, but now, he realized that there’s no going back. He and Poe are in love. That’s not something they have to hide.

Finn leans in closer at the thought as the room fills, everyone anticipating the chimes that mark a brand new cycle. Rey stumbles into the room with Zorii, who Finn is slightly shocked to see though Poe looks like he knew all along, as Jessika prances in behind them, C3PO on her tail. The lounge is still pretty spacious even after everyone’s made their way in and the chimes go off in no time, accompanied by confetti and horns. When he turns to give Poe his midnight kiss, he’s already gazing up at him expectantly. Finn smiles, leaning down and kissing him sweetly. Poe drags him in for another quick one by his shirt before pulling away, keeping a hand on Finn’s leg.

He notices that no one seems to be paying much attention to anyone else. Iolo’s locked his boyfriend in a kiss, the two of them swaying back and forth, laughing into it. Chewie’s blowing confetti in everyone’s faces and the majority of everyone else has broken out of their midnight kiss and resorted to dancing along to the music. Finn glances over at Rey and can’t stop the gasp that escapes his lips. Rey’s clearly flirting with Zorii as she steps closer, tilting her head to the side.

“When did that happen?” Finn asks Poe who only laughs, shaking his head slightly.

“I only found out today. Rey asked if it was okay if she invited her. I guess they ran into each other when she was looking for Force-sensitives.”

Finn can hardly look away. It’s slightly heartwarming, slightly gross. “Am I going to have to get used to seeing your ex all the time?”

Poe grabs Finn’s hand and places it in his lap, holding it with both of his own as he rubs it gently, hoping to ease his boyfriend slightly. “Come on, honey. We never dated.”

“But you fucked. Multiple times.” He knows Finn’s not actually worried about it, but their first ever fight had been a culmination of things including Zorii and Poe knows it still makes him slightly uncomfortable, even though it shouldn’t.

“For fun.” He responds, endearment in his tone.

Finn looks at him then, raising his eyebrows before sighing, giving his hand a squeeze. “You’re lucky all of my exes are dead.”

That sparks a laugh - a  _ real _ laugh - out of Poe and it just about turns Finn’s insides upside down, as it always does. He’s debating kissing him again, the idea of a public kiss still pretty new to them, as Poe’s comm goes off. He takes one of his hands off Finn’s and checks it, declaring that it’s his father before standing up and exiting, not letting go of Finn’s hand until he has to. 

It’s another few hours before Finn finds him again, having just helped get Rose into a bed, Poe cleaning up bottles in the living room, surrounded by only a few passed out party-goers. Finn chuckles to himself before getting down next to him, picking up trash himself. “You never quit. Do you, General?”

Poe laughs quietly, whispering back. “Well, the only ones awake are Jess and Riva and they’re too wasted to clean.” He tilts his head to the side quickly, gesturing to the two women in question cackling just off the lounge area, trying to keep quiet. Finn smiles.

They continue to clean in silence, careful not to wake any of those sleeping. Finn’s surprised at how content he is, sitting on the floor, cleaning up glitter and alcohol, his boyfriend eyes lighter than he’s seen since Yavin IV. It’s then, that it hits him.

Everything about this day has been so mundane. They woke up in the morning together without much to do, made a day out of it, hung out with their friends, and now they’re  _ cleaning _ . It’s the closest Finn’s ever been to normal and he never wants it to stop, not even for a second. He motions towards the back door and Poe nods, only slightly confused before setting the garbage down in the kitchen and grabbing a jacket. Finn’s already sitting on the back steps when he arrives, so he sits down right beside him. It’s Finn who grabs his hand now, warming it up with both of his. It’s so cold that they can see each other’s breath, and it’s still snowing, the world around them covered in a white blanket. 

They’re silent for a while, watching the sky, before Finn speaks. “What are we gonna do now that it’s over?”

He finally asked it. The question that’s been suffocating him for months. Poe, as usual, doesn’t seem fazed; he just stares off into the distance, peacefully. “I was thinking we could visit my dad after Naboo… After that, you choose. I’ll go wherever you want.”

Finn sighs deeply, prompting Poe to look at him in concern, but he keeps his eyes trained ahead, face contorted into a look of longing. “I want this, babe. I want to be able to pretend that we didn’t just fight a war… like we haven’t seen all we’ve seen. I want to send BB-8 over to Rey’s whenever he wants and I want every day to be like today.”

He turns his head to look at Poe then, who’s smile doesn’t waver, as if he was expecting that answer. Finn supposes that maybe he was. “I guess I should sign the papers for our house then.”

_ Our _ house. His home that he’ll share with Poe. He nods at him, pushing their foreheads together. Poe speaks again. “Is this what you were so nervous about?” Finn looks at him in confusion. How could he possibly have known? “These past few weeks, you keep going to say something and then you never do.”

_ Stars _ , he loves this man. He returns to his previous position of staring ahead and sighs, only this time, it’s in contentment. “I just didn’t know if I was going to be cut out for sitting still but after today… Poe, I want everyday to feel like this. I want walks in the snow and I want to go into town with you when we’re bored and I want  _ midnights _ and,” He turns to look at him now, letting out a carefree laugh. “I want to be cleaning up bottles with you every cycle for as many as we get.”

There’s a gleam in Poe’s eye as he removes his hand from Finn’s and reaches around his neck, undoing the clasp that keeps his necklace together. He takes the ring off and holds it up, looking Finn straight in the eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Finn’s eyes start watering quickly and he beams, letting out another laugh at the man before him who he’s sure was made specifically for him. Poe cups his cheek, his own eyes glinting with unshed tears. “I was going to wait until after Naboo but this feels like the moment.”

Finn nods vigorously, a tear sliding down his cheek that Poe wipes away immediately. “Good call. Using my romantic speech.” Poe laughs, pulling him in for a salty kiss that lasts a little too long. They stay like that for a while; kissing and then taking a breath and then kissing again. When he slides the ring on Finn’s finger, it fits perfectly.

“I got it sized a while ago.” He chuckles, just as Finn leaves another kiss on his lips, resting their foreheads together, the tears having finally subsided. Poe whispers to him in a soft tone. “Let’s go home, baby.”

Finn smiles, nodding before standing up, tugging Poe with him. They walk back to the hotel in the snow, Bee occasionally bumping into them, hand in hand, only this time, there’s a cool metal between their fingers connecting them.

\--

_ I want your midnights _

_ but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you _

_ on New Year’s Day _

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song "New Year's Day" by Taylor Swift
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!!


End file.
